marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Charon Doesn't Make Change (Level)
Charon Doesn't Make Change is the third level in Marathon 2: Durandal. It is the third and final level of Lh'owon, the first chapter of the game. Synopsis You have been teleported here from The Slings & Arrows of Outrageous Fortune. Just around the corner from your starting location is the first terminal with a message from Durandal. He tells you that the S'pht have a myth of a lost clan that left Lh'owon before the Pfhor invasion. He wants you to find a way to contact this lost clan, and then to return to this terminal for extraction. If you return to the terminal prematurely, Durandal tells you that the Pfhor have been on Lh'owon for nearly fifteen years. However, they know nothing of the lost clan, and simply send officers to the planet for punishment, as they don't realize its importance. After you've read the first terminal head down stairs and into the basement area where there is a save terminal, a health charger, and a terminal with a message from Pfhor Science Manager 7, who notes that the Pfhor continually encounter the combative Flick'ta. The ancient S'pht machinery is noted as being fully functional, although some of the caves are difficult to reach, and the Pfhor had to install teleporters. This terminal teleports you an underground cavern with a large number of S'pht terminals in it. Once here you must read a Pfhor terminal in order to escape. This teleports you to a chamber with indents in the wall, one of these indents will open up to provide an exit. After this, return to the first terminal to teleport out. Terminals The third terminal is another Pfhor terminal, stating that dams on the Minor River have been damaged, and that the river could flood, destroying Station 29-s. The fourth terminal is another Pfhor terminal from Science Manager 7, who has been studying creatures native to Lh'owon and ancestral to the S'pht. The creatures are described briefly, and then the terminal ends. The fifth terminal is a message from the S'pht'Kr, who have been attacked by the S'pht'Mnr. The S'pht'Kr say that their outer villages have been slaughtered, and that they are in hiding in the "central chamber." The sixth terminal is another message from the S'pht'Kr, who are unable to fight back against the S'pht'Mnr, because S'bhuth, a S'pht royalty, will not allow it. If you go to this terminal again, you are told that some of the fighting has stopped, and that messengers have been sent to the other clans by S'bhuth. The seventh terminal is a series of 16-bit hexadecimal numbers, and the terminal is a teleporter that doesn't work for you. The eighth terminal is another message from the S'pht'Kr, who are leaving Lh'owon and leaving F'lickta behind to keep the ducts clean and in working order. The ninth and final terminal is another series of 16-bit hexadecimal numbers. If you go back to the first terminal, you are teleported to What About Bob? List of Terminals *ssg//4647.2.52.414.14 *Remote Tecibon 05fc392d *lhwefsson.yeihtifna.151 *392.c93@!39&95@7 *@93!094<39 2!23@194 *3.@93/45!2949cxo *Remote Tecibon 0921fc3e *CI32LCOC.c *Remote Tecibon 40cf3194f Secrets *You can pick up a second Magnum pistol early here by grenade jumping yourself onto the narrow ledge in one of the central rooms, and by opening the secret door at the end that is recessed into the wall. Sources Marathon 2: Durandal - Level 4: What About Bob? Category:Marathon 2 Levels